


Radiant Ray

by Madkingloser



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sorta short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madkingloser/pseuds/Madkingloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small story about Ryan having a crush on Ray. The radiant Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You are so beautiful to me. I would casually look up from the middle of the Let’s Play to just stare at you and everything that you do. When you began to laugh at one of Gavin’s stupid antics, my heart would begin to pound, because of how gorgeous it sounded. 

“Hey Ry? Wanna be on a team with me?” Ray said as I finally came back to reality. “Yeah sure…what are we doing again?” Geoff sighed and explained again to Ryan that each small team was going to rob a store, get 5 stars, and try and meet up on top of Mount Chilliad. I nodded and started paying attention to the game.  
\---------  
“Well that didn’t ended quite as we planned.” I said with a chuckle. “Yeah when does it ever do Ryan?” Michael said shaking his head, then taking a look at Gavin. “Thanks for killing us both in that airplane boi. We almost got away!” Gavin squawked then apologized to his buddy, patting his back.

We took a break after that game allowing me to put my focus back on Ray, who was just laughing at the other two lads. I was caught by surprised a few minutes later when Geoff whispered in my ear, “Go ahead and tell him your feelings you idiot.” I jumped a bit in my seat and turned around to see him grinning ear to ear. “U-uh, what ever do you mean Geoff?” I muttered hoping to act as confused as I could, but he saw right through that.

“Tell him today buddy, you ain’t fooling nobody.” After he said his piece he left the office to go get lunch with someone. I sighed slightly and admitted in my head that yes he was right, I should reveal my feelings already.

It’s scary to tell someone you have been friends with that you slowly have been falling for them all this time. You only live once right? Might as well just go for it. I nodded and slowly got myself up from my seat and walked over to Ray’s desk. No more waiting around, just go for it Ryan.


	2. Do you like me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this for awhile. I kept getting writer's block and just had no idea where I would go with this story. I really do hope that I can make more one day, and a small thanks for that one person who bookmarked my story. That really made my day seeing that.

I was all already to go and tell him how I felt when I tapped his shoulder. I had it all planned out in my head but boy did that all go out the window when he turned around to face me. "Yo, what's up Ryan. Need something?" Ray said with a small smile. I started to shake my head and scratch the back of my head, "N-not really, just wanted to say good job helping me out in GTA partner." "Heh thanks. R&R connection am i right? You did good too and if that's all, I got to finish editing my work now." "Oh! Alright then, carry on my good sir." I chuckled and left the room, sighing once the office was out of sight. Man do I suck...

The day was slowly beginning to end and I still haven't said a word to Ray about how I really felt. Geoff even checked up with me if I needed his help but I dismissed it with a smile and said that I got this even though I probably needed the help. A few minutes later,I got an idea because I just remembered something. Ray doesn't drive. So maybe if I volunteer to take him home, I'll finally have another chance to tell him. As soon as I had that realization, Ray turned to Micheal and asked if he can take him home. "Sure, I don't have a problem with that." He shrugged. "Actually Micheal, I'll do it. I'll take you home Ray." I announced really quickly, which made the two boys turn to stare at me. "Wow eager are we?" Micheal snickered, "You cool with that Ray?" Ray shrugged with a small okay and started packing his stuff. I had already got my stuff ready and waited for Ray. As soon as he was done we waved goodbye and I the last thing I saw was Geoff grinning ear to ear.

I was actually quite relaxed once Ray and I was in the car. We started cracking jokes and listening to some good music with Ray screaming out the lyrics. But I apparently didn't look all that relaxed when Ray asked me this question. "Hey Ryan, are you feeling okay?" "Hm? That was out of nowhere. I'm okay." Ray frowned and shook his head, "No, I think something is wrong. You can tell me or don't." I sighed a little, impressed that he can see what I'm feeling and thought the timing was as good as any. "Ray...I actually do have something on my mind that has been wearing me down for months." I stopped the car since we had arrived to his house, turning around I smiled at him. "I love you, will you go out with me?" Ray sat there speechless trying to gather what he should do or say. I was prepared for him to outright turn me down but not this. He had unbuckled his seatbelt and tackled me with a sweet kiss on my lips which I returned after I stopped being surprised. It lasted for quite awhile until we broke apart with silly grins on our face. "Does that answer your question or do you need another one?" Ray said. "Hmm, can I have one more? I wasn't really certain." "Pfft oh wow"


End file.
